


Midtown Visits the Tower

by daisy_is_always_cold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: Peter and friends visit the Avengers Tower and things go awry.





	Midtown Visits the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> So pretty much everyone does one of these and here's my take.

“All right students! Quiet!” The teacher yelled loudly as the 11th graders piled onto the bus. No order was maintained. Peter sighed. He had been avoiding thinking about this field trip since it was announced last month, and yet here he was. Peter had tried everything he could think of, he even tried to get some bank robber to shoot him or break his arm last night, but here he was, on his way to the Tower. He just knew that something was going to go wrong. Most of the Avengers were there already, seeing as the holidays were just around the corner, and even worse, they were supposed to do a panel for the class at the end of the trip. 

Ned was a little late to school that morning, leaving MJ next to Peter, and Ned in the row in front of them. MJ spent the entire ride there engrossed in her latest novel, only stopping to look up at Ned when he arrived on the bus. Ned, however, spent a good portion of time staring out the window and giving Peter sympathetic looks. Ned knew just how bad this could be. Peter tried to distract himself with some stupid game on his phone, but how could he when he could hear Flash two rows behind him. “You just wait, this will be the day that I’ll prove Penis Parker has never had and never will have an internship at Stark Industries.” It wasn’t even the fact that Flash was going to find out he didn’t have an internship that Peter was worried about. Instead, he was worried about how Mr. Stark would respond. Mr. Stark was not necessarily known for his polite way of dealing with things. Peter had no idea what he would say, though he knew it would not end well for himself nor Flash. 

They arrived at the Avengers Tower at 8:45 a.m. That meant a whole five hours and forty-five minutes until they left. An intern that Peter had met before boarded the bus. “Hello, my name is Levi, and I’ll be in charge of showing you around today.” Levi started. Peter liked Levi quite a lot, he was a very smart college student who attended NYU. He had helped Peter fix his phone the other day when Mr. Stark was there. Levi surveyed the students before giving Peter a quick smile. Peter returned it just in time for Levi to begin talking again. “Each of you will receive a security badge. You must keep your badge visible at all times. If someone sees you without your badge, they will not hesitate to call security, and you do not want to deal with an angry Happy Hogan!” Peter chuckled a little. He knew just how true that statement was. Happy did not like Peter no matter how hard Peter tried to get on his good side. He’d even made Happy cookies for his birthday, but it was no use, an unhappy Happy would very likely stay unhappy. “You all will have a Level 1 badge, this means that it’s a visitor badge that will only be usable for today.” Someone raised their hand in the back. “What’s your question?” Levi asked.  
“What’s the rest of the badge system?”  
“Well, there’s Level 1-10 and then Gold Clearance. Most interns are about a Level 5 or 6 though I am Level 7. And Gold Clearance is only for Avengers or very very important people.” He paused. “Now I am going to give you all your badges as you get off the bus, and we will proceed to the main entrance. Once inside, you’ll go through the security area and we will reconvene on the other side. You’ll be split into a few groups, most of the students on this bus will stay with me. Any questions?”  
Flash raised his hand.  
“Is it true that you accept high schoolers for internships?” Levi looked at Flash and then at Peter’s fearful look. It was very clear what was going on. “We accept very few high school interns, only the best. Most of the internship positions go to college students because they are often more qualified. It mostly just depends on the person.”  
Flash was very surprised. Levi winked at Peter before leading the students off the bus. As they stepped off of the bus, he handed each of them a security badge. Flash ended up right behind Peter. “I still don’t believe you actually have an internship.” Flash hissed in Peter’s ear. It was Peter’s turn to get a badge, but Levi said, “I’m sure you have your badge with you, Peter?”  
“Yeah, it’s in my bag.”  
Another look of surprise passed through Flash’s face as Levi handed him a badge. The mass of students stepped inside the building. People began to walk through the metal detectors. Every time someone came through, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would call out their name and their security clearance. Peter sighed, he knew what would happen when he walked through the detector and it was not good. He got in the line closest to the wall. Ned and MJ followed suit, but so did Flash. This was not going to end well. 

It was Peter’s turn to walk through the gate. He pulled his badge from his bag before placing his backpack on the table for the guard to check it. He attached his badge to his shirt and stepped through the detector. “Peter Parker, Gold Clearance.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, loudly, before she continued, “I was unaware that you were visiting today. Shall I notify Mr. Stark?”  
“No, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Peter mumbled. “Okay, just remember that Mr. Stark wants you here tonight for when King T’Challa and his family arrive.”  
“I know,” Peter said as he picked his bag up from the table and slung it over his shoulder. Flash held back a gasp. He didn’t understand how some measly dumb high-school kid could have Avenger-level clearance and a personal connection to Tony Stark. It slipped his mind, though, as they visited the first floor of the tower, which mostly consisted of a museum about the Avengers.

They started with the exhibits on Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, the old farts as Mr. Stark often called them. Peter chuckled to himself as he thought of that. “What you laughing at?” MJ asked, looking up from the sign next to Steve’s first suit. “Nothing,” Peter said, quickly. He had often argued with Ned over whether or not he should tell MJ his secret identity, ultimately deciding that he shouldn’t yet, but maybe if they got closer. Levi went through Steve and Bucky’s basic history and life stories before moving onto the rest of the Avengers. It took a while but they all made it through the museum, Peter bored out of his mind seeing as he knew all of the stories. The final stop on the tour of the museum was an Iron Man suit. It was Mark 42, so it was pretty cool, but definitely not as cool at the suit Peter and Tony had been working on. 

After the museum, they did a quick tour of the labs before heading to the cafeteria for lunch. Everyone had been instructed to bring their own lunches, however, Peter had forgotten to grab any food before heading out the door this morning. He sighed as he sat down at the table. He had two options, neither of which he liked. He could either just skip lunch (which would result in a lot of bad things considering his metabolism and how often he has to eat to stay healthy) or he could go over to the lunch line and risk more questions from his classmates. He pondered his options as his friends ate. Levi stopped by their table. “Hey, Peter. Did you forget your lunch or something?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I did.”  
“You wanna go get food with me? I’m sure your teachers won’t mind as they’re still confused about your clearance badge.”  
Peter smiled at Levi. He definitely felt better if Levi was going to be there. He could make it seem like Levi was just being nice and helping the kid who forgot his lunch. They got up and headed over to the short line waiting for a meal. Peter returned to his seat quickly after his turn to select his food items, hoping no one had noticed. Thankfully, few had, and those who did didn’t care that much. Except for Flash. Flash had been watching Peter all day, waiting for the right moment to call him out. Apparently, now was that moment. Flash threw away his garbage before heading over to the table that Peter, Ned, and MJ were sitting at. “So, Penis, did the intern take pity on the poor kid who forgot his lunch?”  
“Go away, Flash!” Ned hissed.  
“I’ll do as I please, thank you very much!” Flash retorted.  
Peter looked down, trying to focus on his half-eaten sandwich rather than the snide comments Flash was making. Flash sat down at the table. “So tell me Penis, how does one idiot such as yourself come across a gold-level clearance badge? My guess is that it’s a fake, but hey, I wanna know what the story is.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Peter said, even though everyone had heard the clearance announcement made by F.R.I.D.A.Y.  
“Oh, of course you do, Penis, everyone knows what I’m talking about. Everyone heard that machine call out your security clearance level.”  
“Leave him alone!” Ned tried again to get Flash to leave, but he stayed planted on the chair. MJ finally looked up from her book.  
“Could you just leave? You’re not helping anyone but yourself, you selfish idiot.” MJ said.  
“Aww, she’s talking to you, Penis,” Flash cried.  
“Flash, you idiot, I was talking to you, now please live up to your name and just disappear in a flash.”  
Flash mumbled something incoherent before sliding out of his seat and going back to his table. MJ gave Peter a sympathetic smile before returning to her book. Peter could almost swear she was reading a different one when they got on the bus that morning. 

The rest of the lunch break was uneventful. Peter finished his pizza, even though his appetite was long gone. They returned to the tour.  
“We’ve only got about forty-five minutes until the Avengers panel, so I’m just gonna take you through a few floors and then we’ll head to the conference room a few minutes early,” Levi called to the group. Peter’s mind started to race. Disaster was just around the corner, he knew it. They visited more labs and a few other departments, but Peter couldn’t pay much attention. He was too busy going through every possible scenario of what could happen during that panel. None of them were good. 

They stepped into the conference room about five minutes before the panel was supposed to start. Levi directed them to the front few rows as the other groups filled in the seats behind them. Peter’s leg bounced up and down, just like it always did when he got nervous. About five minutes later, a few of the Avengers filed into the room and sat down at the seats in the front. Mr. Stark stared at Peter for a few seconds, Peter hadn’t told him that his class was visiting the tower. Steve caught his eye as well though he was a lot less obvious about it. Peter hoped no one had noticed Steve’s slight shock. Thankfully, only Ned saw it. The panel commenced with no trouble. It went smoothly for the first little while. The students asked their questions, Mr. Stark responded to many questions about his company, Steve answered some about his serum and World War ll, and Peter though that everything might actually go fine. He figured that Flash would ask him questions about all this later, but at least he wouldn’t be here when it happened. It would be much easier to deal with Flash in a place that wasn’t full of people who could tell any number of the Avengers what Flash was saying. There were about three minutes left before the students had to return to their buses when Flash raised his hand to ask a question. And of course, Steve called on him.  
“Hi, yes, I have a question for um, for Mr. Stark.”  
“Of course, what is it?” Mr. Stark responded.  
“How does Parker have a Gold Clearance badge?”  
“I’m sorry...Parker who?” Mr. Stark looked confused. He wasn’t used to people calling Peter by his last name, and often forgot it. Flash turned to Peter and pointed at him.  
“Ha!” He practically yelled. “I knew it, Penis! I knew that you didn’t know Tony Stark!”  
“I’m sorry, what is going on here?” Steve looked from Flash to Peter and then back to Flash. Mr. Stark, however, took a different approach.  
“Excuse me, why are you talking to Peter that way?”  
Everyone looked at Mr. Stark. No one could understand why he knew Peter. If he was just an intern, how did he know Stark himself?  
“Sir, I-”  
“What’s your name?” Mr. Stark questioned.  
“Eu-Eugene Thompson.”  
“Well, Eugene, here at Stark Industries, we don’t talk to other people that way. And since you seem to speak to Peter in that way, you are no longer welcome in this facility. And for your information, Peter is my favorite intern and I know him very well.” He paused.  
“Security, if you could please escort Eugene out of the building, he can wait by the bus until the rest of his classmates are ready to join him.”  
A few men appeared and took Flash out of the room. Peter smiled, Flash had finally been put in his place. His smile didn’t last long though, because as soon as Flash was gone, Mr. Stark started speaking again. “Thank you all for coming, it’s been a wonderful time, everyone please follow your teachers back to the buses, everyone except Peter.” Everyone filed out of the room, and a few of them stared back at Peter on their way. After everyone left the room, Mr. Stark turned to Peter. “How long has he been bullying you?” He questioned.  
“A-a while,” Peter mumbled.  
“And why didn’t you think to tell me?”  
“Because I can handle it.”  
Steve gave him a look.  
“Are you sure, because from what I could tell you can’t handle it at all.”  
Peter sighed. “Can we just talk about something else?”  
“Sure, just go get your stuff so we can get ready for the Wakandan’s arrival.” Mr. Stark smiled at the kid as he ran off. He looked over at Steve, “I’m going to kill that kid for what he’s done to Peter.”  
“I’ll gladly join you,” Steve replied.


End file.
